Neville's Realization
by huffleclaw22
Summary: One-shot. How Neville realized he had feelings for Hannah Abbott instead of Luna like he'd originally thought. I know, it's kind of cheesy. XD ENJOY & REVIEW!


**A/N: ****Okay I so admit it-I'm obsessed with Neville/Hannah and I may or may not have a problem-don't judge me! XD None of the HP characters or names/locations/objects are mine they belong to JK Rowling-no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy & please review! :D**

* * *

**Battle Of Hogwarts, 1998**

Neville was shocked out of his mind, a huge grin spreading across his face as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms. Hundreds of gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd behind him, Voldemort's face fell and his Death Eaters looked on anxiously.

_"Confringo!" _Harry yelled, blasting Nagini and several Death Eaters. The crowd was confused but overwhelmingly relieved and happy that their hero was still alive, cheers and even some gasps followed by laughs emerged.

Voldemort was infuriated, blasting at Harry and taking down a few castle walls in the process. Harry escaped as the Death Eaters began to flee, leaving the Dark Lord in utter angry confusion. Students and teachers were ushered into the Great Hall by Harry. "I'll lure him into the castle-we have to kill the snake!" Harry instructed. Shield charms were cast over the Great Hall entrance by Kingsley Shacklebolt and others.

"You'll need this!" Hermione exclaimed, holding out the Sword of Gryffindor. Voldemort charged them. Before he knew what he was doing, Neville grabbed the sword from Hermione and charged forward.

"NEVILLE! NO!" Voldemort shouted, casting a spell that blasted him violently backwards into the Great Hall. The last thing Neville remembered was a blinding flash of aqua light and hitting the stone cold floor, then everything went black.

* * *

_"Neville! Neville! Wake up!" _in his unconscious state he recognized a somewhat familiar girl's voice speaking.

He couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to. He could feel something cold and wet against the side of his head and his eyes slowly fluttered open to see one of the Hufflepuff girls, Hannah Abbott, knelt over him in the Great Hall.

"Han-nah?" he wheezed, looking up into her bright but exhausted amber eyes. Her blonde hair fell messily into her bruised and somewhat dirty face.

"Shh, Neville it's okay-" Hannah told him. Neville realized the cold wet thing against the side of his head was a rag that Hannah was using to try to clean off the blood, which kept gushing out anyway.

"What-? Wh-where am I?" he stuttered.

"The Great Hall, You-Know-Who blasted you backwards when you lunged at his snake with the sword," Hannah said, giving up on trying to clean the blood-there was just too much.

"R-really?" Neville coughed, he blinked trying to get a good look at his surroundings.

"Really! Oh Neville you were so brave!" Hannah gushed. "You scared me when you confronted You-Know-Who like that! I thought he was going to kill you!" she told him, her hand shook as she gently caressed his face.

"Th-thanks," Neville tried to sit up but Hannah gently pushed him back down "Your head is still gushing blood-" she started.

"I know that! But there's still a battle to fight! The-the snake-where is the snake?" Neville cut her off, panting eagerly. He'd gained full consciousness again.

Hannah shrugged "I don't know, but Neville, please be careful will you?" she pleaded, smoothing her hand over Neville's sweaty brown hair and gently kissing the top of his head. Neville looked up at her, she blushed. "Sorry, was that weird?"

"N-no," Neville instantly lost his crush on Luna, noticing how Hannah's golden hair seemed to sparkle in the light coming from the windows of the Great Hall. "A-and, I-I will," he stammered, blushing himself, he slowly got to his feet.

Hannah grabbed his face and looked into his warm hazel eyes "Don't get killed Neville, I can't lose anyone else," she said. It was the deep look of genuine concern and fear on Hannah's face that made Neville feel invincible. He could do anything now, because Hannah Abbott cared about him.

"I won't!" Neville shouted confidently, grabbing the sword that lay by his side. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" he yelled, charging out of the Great Hall. Hannah looked on after him in an inspired shock.

Neville made his way to the large stone staircase, just in time to see Voldemort's snake Nagini going after Ron and Hermione, who were cowering together on one of the lower steps. He watched in shocked horror as the giant serpent lunged at his friends, he couldn't just stand there.

He clenched his eyes shut _'For Dumbledore's Army, for my friends, for Hannah' _he thought to himself, and before he knew what he was doing he'd beheaded the snake. Ron and Hermione held eachother, panting.

* * *

News spread quickly that Harry had defeated Voldemort. Everyone sat together in the Great Hall, some mourning, some celebrating, and some too shocked or traumatized to do either.

"Over here Neville!" Neville heard the all too familiar sing-songey voice of Luna Lovegood and turned around. Luna was sitting atop one of the tables, smiling with her usual dreamy, lost look in her eyes. He went over and sat beside her.

"Hey Luna, some battle eh?" he said, still trying to take it all in.

"Oh yes, it was quite terrifying but I think Dumbledore would be quite proud, don't you, Neville?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone.

"Yeah, he would be," Neville nodded.

"I heard you beheaded that snake, that was very brave of you," Luna said, not directly looking at him but staring into space.

"Yeah, no big deal, I'm just glad it's all over," Neville admitted, showing her the sword.

"It's quite sparkly, it's beautiful," Luna said.

"Yeah she is, erm, I mean-it is," Neville blushed, he'd spotted Hannah talking to Susan Bones and Leanne on the other side of the large room.

"You like her don't you?, I can see it in your eyes," Luna said with a mischevious smile.

Neville's face flushed a deep shade of red "Who?"

"Hannah Abbott of course, the Hufflepuff," Luna said.

Neville laughed "It's ironic, I actually was going to ask you out after the battle was over, but then I ran into Hannah first and- and-everything changed," he admitted.

Luna laughed "Oh I knew you had a crush on me, and I happen to know that Hannah likes you too, very much actually, I don't want a relationship right now, not for a while, go to Hannah Neville, you're perfect for eachother," she said in her wise tone.

"Really? I-I dunno," Neville blushed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Go ahead!" Luna urged, pushing him forward. She winked.

Neville grinned "Okay, keep the nargles away will you?" Luna laughed.

Hannah and Susan were now talking to Professor Sprout. "Excuse me," Neville tapped Hannah's shoulder, she spun around. He could see tears welling in her eyes, she looked so relieved to see him. "Neville!" she exclaimed.

"C-can I talk to you?" Neville stuttered.

"Uh, sure, of course!" Hannah smiled, letting Neville lead her out of the Great Hall. He led her up to the Astronomy tower. "Why all the way up here?" she asked.

Neville grinned "It's quieter," he said.

"Oh! Neville!" Hannah suddenly exclaimed, she remembered hearing about how he'd killed Nagini.

"Yeah?"

"I-I heard that you killed You-Know-Who's snake! Oh Neville you're brilliant! You're a hero!" she gushed.

Neville smiled "Oh, yeah. And you can say his name Hannah, you don't have to be afraid anymore, he's gone, forever." He grinned "Go on say it-Voldemort."

"V-vol-oldemort," she stammered, her face went pale.

"Good job!" Neville grinned. "Did you know, I was-I was thinking about you when I killed the snake?"

Hannah's eyes went wide, she blushed. "Me?"

Neville grinned again "Yeah, you Hannah Abbott."

"Oh you were brilliant! I didn't know how this year would go down, starting with those awful Carrows and then this battle to end it all, I was so scared this whole year but you got me through it. You got us all through it, you are a hero Neville. You're my hero, you're Hogwarts her-" she began.

"Shh," Neville put his finger to her lips. "Don't say anything else, I have something for you," he said in a hushed tone.

Hannah's heart fluttered, she'd been waiting for this since third year. "Close your eyes, I'll try not to make this awkward," Neville said with a laugh, leaning in so his lips barely brushed hers. Hannah tilted her head and let her lips meet his. Time froze.

Neville slowly pulled back, blushing. "Th-there," he grinned.

Hannah giggled shyly "Th-that was, n-nice," she stammered.

"Oh yeah," Neville grinned.

He was no longer the awkward Herbology nerd who was scared of everything. Hannah made him feel like the hero he was. They kissed again, all remaining feelings for Luna and of uncertainty flooded away. Neville was in love with Hannah Abbott, and she was in love with him.


End file.
